Dutch Courage
by Wisdomgleek
Summary: Naya needs a bit of courage to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

TV Glee Rated M, English, Romance, HeYa

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I apologise for any mistakes I make, not great and these sort of things. **

**I**** hope**** you ****enjoy**** it :)  
><strong>

Dutch Courage.

Naya was relaxing after a hard days work, she'd been there from sunrise to sunset and was grateful to come home and relax before another hard day at work tomorrow.

She was casually watching a Jersey Shore marathon when she heard a knock at the door, she wasn't expecting anyone and it was past 10 so she was quite sceptical about answering it.

She does answer the door and is shocked to see Heather standing out side with red puffy eyes, she's obviously been crying.

"Urmm Hi?" Naya say's unsure of what's happening.

"Can I come in?" Heather squeaked out.

Naya just moved over to let Heather in. Heather went straight to the sofa.

"what's wrong?" Naya said as she grabbed Heather to hug her.

"I…I split… from.. Taylor" Heather said in-between sobs.

Naya just hugged Heather closer, she was unsure of what to say to her. _What__am__I__supposed__to__say__to__her?_

Heather cried on Naya for a good 30 minutes. Naya just held her close as that's the only sort of comfort she knew to give her. Naya like Santana wasn't very good with feelings and words.

By this point Naya realised Heather had fallen asleep on her, it was late. Naya is fit so she picked Heather up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom, she has a separate room but she knows Heather needs someone right now so it's best to be close to her. She tucks Heather in bed and lands a kiss on her forehead. As Naya walks away she is unaware that Heather gives a small smile, it's the first smile she's done all day.

The next morning Naya wakes up and see's that Heather is still fast asleep, probably excused from all the crying. Luckily Naya isn't in work for a fall day she only has a couple of scenes so she should be back around dinner time.

She gets up to have a shower then grabs a quick breakfast. She's about to head out of the door before she thinks it would be best to leave Heather a note. '_I__'__ve__gone__to__work,__didn__'__t__think__I__should__wake__you__since__you__'__re__not__in__today.__Ill__be__back__around__noon.__If__you__want__anything__or__need__me__give__me__a__call.__Naya__xoxo__'_

Naya head's to her car for her day at work, but she can't help but feel like she should stay home with Heather to look after her after the state she was in yesterday but since it's Heathers day off Ryan will think something fishy is going on and she simply can't be bothered with all the trouble she'll be home in no time right?

When Naya get's to work she realises that no one knows about Heather because nobody has said anything about it. It's not like anyone would be gossiping the whole cast and crew are like a family but she expected Lea coming running up to her asking if she knew or if Heather was okay. Everybody seems to know its like Heathers instinct is to run to her if something is up.

Naya gets through her scenes pretty quickly, and she's itching to get home and it's pretty evident to her other cast members.

"Nay what's up?" Lea asks with a confused expression.

"Nothing just wanna go home" she says back quickly

Lea doesn't look convinced but lets it go and Naya practically runs to her car. She's not been able to shake the feeling of guilt leaving Heather alone for half of the day.

Naya arrives home the quickest she's ever gotten home. _I__wouldn__'__t__normally__rush__home__this__quickly__for__a__friend,__she__must__really__be__something._Naya shakes her head at her thoughts and puts the key in the front door. She's greeted with nothing.

"Heather, where are you?" Naya shouts out. She can't see her in the living room or kitchen so head to the bedroom to be greeted to Heather curled up in bed sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dutch Courage**

**Enjoy.**

"Oh Heather" Naya says as she crawls on the bed to comfort her.

"I'm.. s…sorry" Heather sobs out.

"Don't be" Naya says as she continues to comfort her.

About an hour passes when Heather finally settles down. It's breaking Naya's heart seeing her so upset so she suggests they get a take away and watch some of Heather's favourite films. Heather smiles as a response.

Half way through the film and the left over take away scattered all over the table and at least 5 bottles of beer on Heather's behalf. Naya decides that they should talk about what's happened.

"Heather" Naya says

"Yeah" Heather replies

"What happened between you and Taylor?" Naya asked quite apprehensive.

Heather took a big gulp of beer for some courage to tell Naya the whole story.

"I'm in love with someone else." Heather replied bluntly. While Naya looked quite shocked, she'd always thought Heather and Taylor were strong but obviously she'd misjudged it. _I__wonder__who__it__is?__Naya__thought._

"oh.." Naya replied. Heather looked like she didn't want to go deep into the conversation, but Naya wanted to talk about it, yeah she might not be good with feelings but she wants to get better and this may help her finally tackle her insecurities about it.

Heather could tell Naya was quite confused by the puzzled look on her face so she continued. "I still love Taylor but not enough and I wasn't going to string him a long. The person I'm in love with wont return my feelings but I cant pretend that I'm not thinking about them the majority of the time and putting my feelings to the side and pretending they don't exist because they'll just come back to bite you on the ass!"

It was time for Naya to now gulp down some beer, she hadn't drunk anything tonight because of work but when she wanted to talk about feelings she didn't realise it would be this extreme she thought she'd bitten off more than she could chew!

They remained silent for a while; they both seemed to enjoy it. The only noise they could hear was the movie playing in the background and the occasional chug of a beer from Heather.

Naya finally spoke up. "It'll get better. I know it hurts now and you feel guilty for not loving Taylor back but he deserved to know the truth he'd be more upset if you strung him a long. He can't blame you for falling in love with someone else, that's not something you can control it just happens." _Woah!__I__didn__'__t__know__I__had__it__in__me,__Naya__thought._

Next thing she knew, Heather's lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily. Naya allowed her to kiss her for around 10 seconds before she realised what was happening and broke it off.

"I'm urm going to bed. I think its best if you stay in the spare room tonight. I'll see you in the morning" Naya said after the realisation kicked in that her best friend had just kissed her like her life depended on it.

Before Heather could reply Naya was in her bedroom. She closed the door and slid down the back of the door in total shock of what just happened, her head in her hands desperately trying to figure out what had happened. _Did__she__kiss__me__to__try__and__make__herself__feel__better?__Was__it__the__alcohol?__Is__it__me__she__loves?_Naya couldn't help all these thoughts roaming around her head. She also couldn't help but think that when the initial shock wore off she actually enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dutch Courage**

**This chapter involves smut. Enjoy.**

The next morning and Naya was doing everything possible to avoid Heather, she'd wait until she heard the door shut of the spare bedroom when she thought it would be safe to go into the kitchen and get some coffee. She realised she was being quite pathetic. Once she'd slept on it she realised Heather probably only kissed her due to the amount of alcohol she had drank, but it's really freaked her out the fact that she enjoyed it. She wasn't supposed to enjoy being kissed by her best friend. She thought maybe because it became such a routine at work, at work Santana and Brittney were together so maybe it's just because it felt normal to act it, it felt normal when Heather did it.

Just as she was about to go into the shower in her ensuite Naya heard a knock at her door. She had one of those 20 seconds panics whether or not to open the door. She opened it.

"Can we talk?" Heather asked.

Naya just nodded.

"Look, I know you've been avoiding me and don't try and deny it because you forget how well I know you. I know that you've probably spent half of the night figuring out why I kissed you. Look I did it because I felt like shit really, I needed someone to comfort me and you were there, plus the 8 beers didn't help. Look I mean nothing by it can we forget about this please it doesn't suit you being mad at me." _Heather__what__are__you__saying?__You__did__mean__it,__yeah__it__was__sorta__alcohol__inflicted__but__it__was__just__Dutch__courage.__Heather__thought._

"Erm yeah. I'm sorry too, I overacted. It just shocked me and I didn't know what to say to you. Friends?" Naya replied.

"Best friends" Heather and Naya both sorted it with a hug.

The night came and Heather suggested getting a take out and watching reality t.v. So Heather went and ordered a Chinese and Naya popped out to go and get herself some vodka. Heather thought it would be wise not to drink tonight even though it was a Saturday night she didn't want a repeat of the previous night she just couldn't be bothered to deal with it.

Earlier that day Naya decided it would be best if Heather stopped over until she was ready to go back to the flat she shared with Taylor, She new it would crush Heather if she bumped into him. She quite enjoyed the fact that they would be living together for a while.

Just as Naya arrived back the Chinese has been delivered so while Naya poured herself a drink Heather dived into the Chinese.

"How come you're not drinking tonight?" Naya asked.

"Are you really asking that question Nay?" Heather replied. Naya laughed it off.

About an hour later and scattered Chinese cartons around the room and half of the vodka had disappeared almost like it had evaporated. Naya scooted over and cuddled up the Heather. Not that Heather cared but she thought it was a bit unusual after the way Naya reacted to the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked.

"mmm" Naya replied while heather looked at her with a quizzed expression. _Was__that__just__a__response__or__was__she__actually__enjoying__being__cuddled__up__to__me?__Heather__thought._

Naya then decided it would be fun to do shots, but Heather just sat back and watched. She didn't want to get involved in it. It could get messy!

"I'm erm gonna head to bed. Be careful you've nearly drank the bottle!" Heather warned. Heather was heading to the bedroom. When Naya shouted out.

"Heather wait!"

Heather turned round and waited to see what Naya wanted. Before she knew it she was being slammed up against the wall and kissed. She just stood there too dumbfound until she finally began kissing Naya back.

"mmm" Naya said into the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Heather asked hoping the answer would be yes. Naya just dragged her by the hand to the bedroom so she'd pretty sure her question got answered with her yes.

Naya began ripping her clothes off while Heather watched with fascination at Naya's toned body, yeah she'd seen it before but this time she was looking at it in a different light, they were now more than friends and she was going to take advantage of this by gawping at her body.

Heather ripped her clothes off before she pushed Naya down onto the bed. Kissing her hungrily again, Naya opened her mouth hoping for more action and Heather knew what she wanted so she put her tongue into her mouth continuing to kiss her like her life depended on it.

Heather then moved onto Naya's neck biting and sucking on every available piece of skin. While Heather was doing this Naya pushed her hips into Heathers dying for something to happen. Heather took the hint and worked her mouth down the rest of Naya's body. Coming up to her breasts she happily squeezed them while Naya moaned at her touches.

Heather couldn't wait any longer so she worked her hand down to Naya's clit. Naya gasped at the touch.

"Stop teasing me!" Naya said as Heather chuckled.

Heather began working her magic on Naya. It wasn't the first time she'd slept with a girl, there had been parties! She love the control she was having over Naya she was so vulnerable and Heather was taking advantage of this.

Heather moved her fingers slow as she watched Naya buckle her hips into Heather's fingers. Heather thought she should stop teasing her and began working her fingers faster. She knew what she was doing was right by the facial expressions Naya was giving her and the moans escaping her lips.

"I'm close" Naya squeaked out.

Heather moved her fingers as she could when Naya clenched around her fingers.

"HEATHER, oh god!" Naya screamed out.

Heather crawled up next to Naya as she watched her come down from her high.

"That was amazing!" Naya smirked whilst crawling up to Heather and putting her head on Heather's chest.

They both fell into peaceful sleeps.

Naya finally got some Dutch courage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dutch Courage.**

The morning after and Naya woke up tangled around Heather. Naked.

_Oh god, oh god. What did I do? Naya thought._

Naya scrambled out of bed and ran into the shower, she needed to go and speak to someone about this, her head was so screwed up and the only person that she knew would be able to talk some sense into her, Lea.

As Naya headed out the door she turned back to check on Heather and she was still fast asleep luckily for Naya she wasn't up for the up coming chat they needed to have, not yet anyway.

As Naya backed out of her driveway she sent a quick text to Lea saying they really need a talk, and she soon got a reply 'sure, are you okay?' Naya just ignored the text as she would nearly be at Lea's apartment.

Naya pulled up to Lea's apartment and practically ran to the door and knocked it, eagerly awaiting for Lea to answer.

"Hey what's up?" Lea asked as Naya walked into the house and straight into Lea's living room.

"I err did something last night.." Naya stuttered out while Lea looked on waiting for her to continue.

"IsleepwithHeather" Naya spat out not even quite understanding what she said because of how fast she said it. Lea just looked even more confused that she did previously.

"Can you say that slower please" Lea asked

"I.. slept with…. Heather" Naya said whilst looking down.

"Oh" Lea squeaked out.

Naya just continued to look at the floor like something really interesting was happening to Lea's carpet.

"She kissed me the other night, I over reacted and ignored her pretty much all day then but I couldn't help but feel like I enjoyed it. She then confronted me about it and said it was just due to the alcohol and we made up then we had a night in with take out and I drank nearly a litre bottle of vodka and she said she was gonna head to bed then I shouted for her to stop and practically pounced on her and then one thing led to another and now I'm sat here" Naya said still staring at the floor.

"Well you both drank, do you think it was actually alcohol inflicted or was it dutch courage?" Lea asked.

"I'm not sure about Heather but I think mine may have been dutch courage, I mean I enjoyed it when she kissed me the other night, but I can't knock the feeling that this is totally wrong, she's my best friend we should be doing these kind of things, it feels like Glee is turning into reality." Naya said while Lea let out a smile.

"It's not wrong in the slightest you are both harbouring feelings obviously because Heather didn't push you away! Have you talked to her about this?" Lea replied

"No, I can't, she's still asleep" Naya said

"Look Nay, you know I'll always be here to help you out but you need to talk about to her about this, you can't completely sort it out till you have because there will still be questions unanswered if you don't. Go talk to her" Lea said. Naya replied with a hug and walked out the door and headed to her car.

Naya arrived back at her apartment and put her key in the door to see Heather sat on the sofa. _It__'__s__now__or__never.__Naya__thought._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dutch Courage.**

**All mistakes are my own. **

**I'd really like some reviews please **

Naya walked over to Heather and sat down next to her on the couch.

"We need to talk"

"Look I know the first time I kissed you and fair enough it was my fault that you ignored me, but this time you started it, you kissed me but then up and left in the morning. How do you think that makes me feel Naya?" Heather huffed out.

"Look I know I was drunk. It shouldn't have happened I regret it now. We can't be doing these things it isn't right you're my best friend! We aren't meant to do things like that we aren't Santana and Brittney!" Naya replied quite angrily.

"Oh you regret it, yeah thanks for that because honestly I don't. I've never experienced something with so much meaning, things happened Naya, it felt right to be doing that with you but obviously I'm the only one witnessing these feelings, but you know what you don't have to act like a child about it remember you did it, it was your happenings. Grow up and get over it." Heather spat back.

"Ha! Please. You're just saying that because you're not with your precious Taylor now! You are just making up for him not being here so you influence me to do things like that!" Naya replied, realising what she said when Heather whimpered.

"You know what Naya I've never been more disappointed in you than I am now. Why are you acting so immature? If I didn't know any better I'd actually believe you enjoyed it too but you can't handle what's going on in your head." Heather replied trying to keep hold of her tears.

"I am not a dyke!" Naya replied shocked at what was coming out her mouth.

"You know what fuck you Naya I'm done with this shit!" Heather replied while storming out.

Around 3 hours later Heather arrived back at Naya's apartment, they never said two words to each other and this continued for at least 3 days.

Both Heather and Naya new that had a Brittana scene at work that day but they hadn't yet received the scrip's so they were both praying that it was a simple scene with no affection or touching involved.

Naya was in her trailer preparing for the worst in her up coming scene, when Lea knocked the door and walked in script in hand! Naya could tell by Lea's expression that she wasn't going to like what was in the script. Naya had been keeping Lea up to date on the happenings between her and Heather as she knew she could trust her and she'd tell Naya the truth.

"Is it that bad?" Naya asked

"See for yourself" Lea replied

Naya began reading her scene. "Oh god, oh god!" Naya said whilst panicking.

The script read – Santana leans in to Brittney. "Britt you know how much I love you, I'm sorry for getting jealous, but I like to think you're all mine and nobody else's" "I love you San" Santana closes the gap between her and Brittney and kisses her.

"I'm actually screwed" Naya says

"Oh come on Nay, stop being a drama queen! It'll be over in no time" Lea replied

"Seriously? You know how many times it takes to shoot one scene!" Naya says. Lea just looks at her with a blank expression not really knowing what to say next.

Meanwhile in Heather's trailer she had read over the script and was grateful that they were getting this scene. Heather knew Naya better than Naya even knew herself, Heather knew that this is screwing with her head and like everything else she puts it off and does her best to ignore her feelings even though it's impossible to. Heather is hoping that by having these scenes it will give Naya kick in the right direction, its obvious she knows how Heather is feeling about this she loves Naya! It's impossible not to love her.

"Right girls you ready for your scene?" Ryan shouts out.

_No,__not__in__the__slightest.__Naya__thought._"yep" She replied.

"Britt you know how much I love you, I'm sorry for getting jealous, but I like to think you're all mine and nobody else's" Naya delivered her lines.

"I love you San" Heather replied.

Then the gap closed and they kissed. Fireworks were going off for both Heather and Naya. Ryan had shouted cut but they were both too involved in the kiss to notice. Lea stood watching the scene with a big fat grin on her face.

"GIRLS!" Ryan shouted again and this time they both heard and broke apart.

Naya and Heather just stood staring at each other, reading each others eyes, they showed what words missed. The feelings they were getting inside, like they were ready to burst, the feeling of being full, not wanting those 20 seconds to end because they'd both never felt that grounded before. That was a real kiss, no alcohol involved just love.

And then Naya ran off again! Lea followed running after her.

Heather remained froze then completely broke, whispering that she was sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dutch Courage**

**I thought I'd write up another chapter since I got my first couple of reviews **

Dianna happened to be walking past when she saw Heather just standing there like someone had took the breath out of her lungs. Dianna quickly wrapped her arms around Heather as she collapsed at her touch.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Dianna asked but got no response so Dianna managed to get Heather to her trailer.

She let Heather cry for a good 30 minutes and then just stare into space without saying a word. Dianna wasn't loosing her patients with Heather she was just scared for her, Heather was always bubbly and lively, she has never been the type to crumble and show her emotions like this. She's normally really strong headed and the only person that would see her like this is Naya.

"Heather, please you're scaring me" Dianna asked pleadingly

"she.. she ran off" Heather said

"You need to be more specific sweetie, who ran off?" Dianna asked

"Naya, we've had this messed up thing going on for a couple of weeks, we've slept together and she's took it bad, we haven't spoke for 4 days and we just had a kissing scene and it was real for both of us and then she ran off" Heather replied. Dianna just replied by crushing Heather in a hug, knowing that Heather needed that more than her words.

Another hour passed, luckily for Heather and Dianna they had finished so it was okay to be in Dianna's trailer. Heather had calmed down but still looked blank like she could get slapped and still remain with the same facial expression.

Meanwhile in Naya's trailer she was up to her old tricks she wouldn't even let Lea try and help her she was just pushing her away the same as she has been doing with Heather the past couple of weeks.

"Look Naya, stop! I'm here to help you. Stop pushing me away like you are with Heather" Lea said trying to keep hold of her last few bits of patients.

"Lea, just go I don't need this. I don't need any of you" Naya replied.

"We both know that isn't true. You need us but you're being stubborn. There was more in that kiss than just acting we both know that"

"No, there wasn't I just didn't hear Ryan say cut, I thought we were still being filmed. I was doing my job!" Naya said now loosing her own patients.

"You didn't hear Ryan yell cut because of the kiss! That's what you're not getting! You were too engrossed in the kiss to even know your surroundings; to you and Heather it was just you two there nothing else mattered. Even I could read that from just watching you." Lea replied unknowing that Naya actually knew she was telling the truth.

"No, Lea I was acting now drop it! I'm going home." Naya replied, getting up and walking out her trailer leaving Lea to sigh in defeat.

Naya got in her car and contemplated not even going home because it wasn't just her home anymore she shared it with Heather.

So Naya just drove, she didn't know where she was driving too she just drove. Suddenly she pulled to a stop. She found her self in a road cutting off to just fields with a river cutting in-between them. It was quite a chilly evening, the sun was just setting and it looked perfect reflecting off the river, almost romantic, Naya scoffed at the idea.

Naya sat peacefully by the river happily watching it just travel downwards.

"What are you going to do?" Naya said out loud to herself.

'You need to sort yourself out; Heather was your best friend, even more than that now but is it more you're after? You need to stop pushing her away this is your fault just as much as her involvement in it. Every time you get close to even talking you panic and close up and say things you don't mean as a defence mechanism. Sort your head out Naya!' Naya thought to herself.

Naya stayed on the field until it started to get darker and she didn't fancy the cliché horror movie death! So she drove home, walked up to her apartment and put her key in the door to be greeted with no one until she turned off into the living room to spot Dianna sitting on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dutch Courage**

**More reviews please! **

"urm Di, what are you doing here?" Naya asked

"Hi. Look you need to cut the crap. I'm your friend Naya and I love you but what you're doing to Heather isn't acceptable, I had to hold her for longer than an hour earlier on as she broke down in my arms. How did you think that made me feel knowing one of my closest friends had done this to her? I'm not here to pick sides, you know that but you can't keep living together mutually ignoring each other, yes I know what's been going on before you ask. She's coming to stay with me for a while for you to hopefully sort yourself out." Dianna replied.

"It isn't just my fault!" Naya said not knowing what else to say because she knew Dianna was right.

"Naya don't be pathetic, your not five years old! Do you want to know what she said to me?" Dianna asked forcing Naya to answer.

"…. Yeah" She replied.

"She said she honestly can't deal with your shit anymore. She can't keep putting herself through this, it isn't fair on her. The person she broke up with Taylor for is now none existent. She doesn't know where this person has gone. She said she still loves this person but she feels like she's mourning for her loss but rather the person be completely gone they are still here in a new form that's ugly." Dianna knew what she said was harsh but Naya needed to hear it.

"You know what I don't care what you or her thinks just get out of my house." _There__goes__your__defence__mechanism__Naya__thought._

And with that Dianna grabbed Heather's things and left never feeling more disappointed in Naya.

Two days had passed since Heather left and although they worked together the still didn't acknowledge each other. Dianna didn't really talk to her either she just looked at her with a mixture of pity and anger.

Luckily Naya still had Lea on her side, even thought Naya still pushed her aside but she apologised each time she knew she was doing it but she still couldn't quite stop herself from lashing out.

Naya had never felt more lonely than she did now. Even though she and Heather didn't hang out each night after work or on weekends they'd still pretty much be on the phone to each other all the time, either texting or phone calls.

She felt so alone but it was all her own fault. She kept thinking to herself; _it__'__s__nobody__'__s__fault__but__your__own__and__yet__you__'__re__still__not__willing__to__sort__it__out._

Naya was driving back from work with the radio on trying to block her thoughts when a song was beginning that she'd never heard before had come on so she was quite curious.

I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  
>I miss the way we sleep<br>Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<p>

But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<p>

And now I miss everything about you  
>I can't believe it, I still want you<br>And after all the things we've been through  
>I miss everything about you, without you<p>

I see your blue eyes every time I close mine  
>You make it hard to see<br>Where I belong to, when I'm not around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<p>

But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<p>

And now I miss everything about you  
>(Still, you're gone)<br>I can't believe it, I still want you  
>(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through  
>(I know it's never gonna come again)<br>I miss everything about you, without you

But I never told you what I should have said  
>No, I never told you, I just held it in<p>

And now I miss everything about you  
>(Still, you're gone)<br>I can't believe it, I still want you  
>(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through  
>(I know it's never gonna come again)<br>I miss everything about you, without you

Naya had to pull her car over because she couldn't continue to drive with her foggy eyes as the tears threatened to spill.

Naya broke down in her car.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Naya said out loud to herself.

"How could I let someone like that slip out of my hands?"

Naya had calmed down by this point and she had two things she needed to sort out. Firstly her head secondly she needed to get her girl.

**The song is called 'I never told you' by Colbie Caillat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dutch Courage.**

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait but I've had a pretty rubbish year and I've been tied down. **

**Hope you like the chapter. **

Naya had taken a few days out to work on herself. She knew she could not go back to Heather without sorting herself out; it would not be fair on either of them.

Naya had some realisations, firstly Heather had wanted her all along, the lingering touches, Naya always being put first, their closeness, secondly the way she has treated Heather is unacceptable regardless of their situation Heather was her best friend before all of this, thirdly Naya has never felt a more intense pull towards one human being, she knows Heather is special and she's prepared to let herself go for her, for her love.

Naya also realised that she had to put in a lot of work to show Heather that she was sorry and that she wanted her as just as much as Heather wanted to her.

In order to do this Naya had enlisted Lea and Dianna's help.

"So guys I want to arrange a surprise trip to Mexico, just me and Heather, I need to get my girl back" Naya told the girls on a chat on skype.

"Finally" they both said in unison.

"So how is this going to work?" Dianna and Lea both went on to ask.

"I'm going to need both of you to get Heath to the airport in which I'll meet her but you cannot let her know why she is at the airport use any excuse that you can think of, also you are going to have to pack her a weeks worth of clothes and whatever else you think she'll need"

"This is going to be amazing I wish I was in Heather's position no one ever does things like this for me" Lea went on to say.

"Baby you've seen nothing yet" Dianna replied.

"Guys go away with your love fest this is my time to shine, but thanks for your help I will get in touch with you later for any further development. Thanks again guys love you" Naya said.

Lea and Dianna were in Dianna's apartment gathering Heathers clothes and anything else that she would need for her romantic get away, Heather was unaware of what has happening due to her visiting some friends.

"What time is the flight Lee?"

"4pm and it's 2pm now so we need to get a move on"

"Well I'm all done now, we just need to go and get Heather"

Lea and Dianna had successfully picked up Heather but Heather could tell something was up, she could sense something was going on and by the expressions of both Lea and Dianna she could tell they were hiding something.

"Lee? Di? What's going on, I know something's up?" Heather questioned.

"Nothing Heath we're just going to pick up my friend from the airport then go out for food, we thought we should take you because we don't want her to feel like the third wheel when we are eating" Lea replied.

"But I don't even know this person!" Heather replied.

Dianna and Lea just let Heather get on with the debate with herself.

Eventually the three girls arrived at the airport but were not heading in the direction where you pick up people they were going in the complete opposite direction, luckily for Dianna and Lea Heather was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice.

Earlier that day Naya had text Dianna the location of where to meet her so she and Heather could get on their flight. Fortunately Lea had dropped Heather's bags off with all her belongings for the week to Naya's house earlier that day to ensure that it didn't look suspicious that they were carrying a bag if they were only picking someone up.

By this point Lea and Dianna were quivering messes as they did not want Heather to suspect something was up as this may ruin the whole trip.

Eventually Naya comes in Dianna and Lea's line of sight but Heather is still in her own little world to even notice.

"Urm Hi" Naya says to the three girls, in which this then eventually knocks Heather out of her own little world.

"Wait what?! What's going on? What are YOU doing here Naya?" Heather replied.

"You haven't been away, I would have known? Wait we are not even in the pick up area. Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Heather then went on to say.

"Look Heath, I want to take you on a trip, we have things to sort out and I have things to say and I for one think it will do us both good just to get out of reality for a little while so will you please come to Mexico with me, I need you back in my life Heath". Naya finally answered her, whilst Dianna and Lea were just on lookers.

"I'm mad at you" Heather replied to Naya's speech with a cute scowl on her face.

Naya chucked a little. "I know babe".

Lea and Dianna thought it may be time for them to provide some input. "Go with her Heath, we've had enough of you two not speaking! Give us a break" Both Heather and Naya laughed at that.

"Fine! What are we waiting for".


End file.
